All Mine
by xXQuoth NevermorexX
Summary: Charles, realizing his feelings for Erik, yearns to be with him. And yet, something is holding Erik back. Can Charles convince Erik that they belong together? Set in First Class and rated M for later smut.
1. Some feelings you just can't deny

**Author's Note: **Hello again, my lovelies! I've been kind of frustrated lately and I've been positively itching to write another Charik fic, but alas, writer's block had me in its horrible clutches. However, slowly but surely, I fought my way back and lo and behold, I'm presenting you with an actual CHAPTER story! Yes, that's your cue to take a dramatic, inward gasp. Anyway, just a forewarning, the immediate impression of this is very, very angsty but I PROMISE you it does get better. I just really wanted to focus upon some of the pain, anguish, and potential insecurities that Erik harbors. Please bear with me and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Charles Xavier, no matter how pretty and cute he is. That's Erik Lensherr's job. And vice versa.

Charles stared deadpan at his plate of toast and eggs, untouched and growing colder every passing minute. A little while ago, Charles had actually managed to grab a hold of his fork and twirl it dully between his fingers, with no real intention of using it for his food whatsoever. However, he soon abandoned this feat and sighed heavily. It wasn't as though he were waiting for himself to grow hungry nor for the food to suddenly become more appealing, but he felt as if he were physically bound to his seat, as he couldn't will himself to get up. He was weighed down with far too many things racking his brain to move from a stationary position. He was half-surprised that his mind hadn't sprung a leak from over-excessiveness. And though he was sitting at the table by his lonesome and was expected to be eating his breakfast, he felt about three thousand feet away from his body.

He couldn't help it; his mind skipped like a broken record. It was always the same damn thing and, despite his attempts to focus upon other things, he always found himself back at square one, mentally reciting the name of the man who was slowly driving him to the brink of passionate insanity.

"_Erik…"_

"Will you STOP that?" The one voice in his head that was still sensible would bite back.

"_I cannot."_

"Can you not simply ignore him?"

"_About as easily as I can ignore hearing the rhythmic beating of my own heart."_

"You're a Professor! You ought to have more sense than this!"

"_I'm learned in the field of mutations. Affairs of the heart are an entirely different matter."_

"Charles, you could be setting yourself up for the worst heartache of your life."

"…_I know."_

"Then why, for the sake of your sanity, can't you just let him go?"

"_Much easier said than done."_

He felt his pupils dilate as a hand was waved in front of his face. And suddenly, he was once again sitting at the table with a plate of cold food directly in front of him. However, most of his surroundings were now obscured by Raven, who stood adjacent to him but still managed to make perfect eye contact.

"Good morning, Raven." He greeted in a semi-dreamy tone. He still didn't feel all there.

"Charles, you haven't touched your food."

Charles gulped and looked at his meal.

"Well, no, but-" "Why are you barely eating anymore?" Raven cut in, a fusion of anger and concern detectable in her tone.

Charles bit his lower lip, "I didn't realize I was eating any less."

Raven rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Charles, don't insult my intelligence. I know I'm not Erik, but you can still talk to me."

Charles felt a blush creep onto his face, "N-No, Raven! It's nothing like that…"

"Then tell me. Charles, there's something wrong with you and you are worrying your sister. Please just tell me what's going on." She looked at him, her eyes hard yet still containing traces of sincerity and compassion.

Charles' mind lingered for a moment. What would Raven think of him if she knew he was sulking about only because he'd developed feelings for his best friend? And yet, he had an idea that she had known about this for awhile and was too polite to say anything…

"I suppose I could tell you above anyone else, Raven. I…I've been thinking about many things lately. I have a lot on my mind and it seems like, no matter what I do, I cannot rid myself of these thoughts."

Raven blinked and nodded in understanding.

"Have you ever thought of telling Erik?"

Charles' head zipped in her direction, he looked at her with wild, shocked blue eyes.

"Excuse me? I never said it had anything to do with Erik."

"And yet you're not denying it now." Raven knew all right. She'd noticed the spark between them perhaps before either of them did.

She placed her hands on her hips, "Don't you think that'd be the smart thing to do rather than torture yourselves by having to live in the same mansion together and pretend to be friends while you're both yearning for something else?"

Charles tilted his head at her.

"Raven, I haven't the slightest idea if-" "Oh, believe me, Erik feels something for you. He's just too much of a stoic to say anything. You can just tell by the way you two interact. And you're always spending time alone together…" Once again, Raven had cut him off.

Charles considered her words. It was true, he and Erik spent much of their time together, but he'd never thought that Erik would consider him anything beyond a friend. Was it possible that Erik was feeling the same way he was…?

"Are you certain about this?" Charles looked up at his sister with intense longing glinting in his bluebell eyes.

Raven smiled, "Charles, I've seen the way he looks at you. He's far too afraid to say it, but he adores you. There's a difference between the way stupid bar girls look at you and the way he does; they look at you hungrily, as if you're nothing more than the physical you whereas Erik looks as you as though he's trying to see the whole Charles Xavier, like he wants to understand and…love you."

There was something so endearing about Raven's face as she spoke these words to Charles that he could have seen without being a telepath that she wasn't merely making this up to make him feel better. Charles felt a warm smile spread across his own features.

"Thank you, Raven." He said as he tried to rise from his chair, but he was pushed back down into a sitting position by Raven's hand. He looked at her inquiringly.

"I'm not done just yet. I need to know that you're going to go through with this. So, Charles Xavier?"

Charles felt as though he were being quizzed, which in a way, wasn't a bad assumption.

"Yes?"

"You love Erik, right?"

"…More than anything."

"I mean it. Do you deeply, _truly_ love him?"

"Yes."

"Then you have to promise me that you'll fight."

"What?"

"Love isn't an easy thing to acquire. You're going to have to go through hardship, hurt, frustration, anger, and perhaps even more. In the end, you're going to be the happiest you've ever been, but only if you stick with it. So I'll say it again, you'll have to fight for it. Do you think you'll be able to handle all of that?"

"I…Yes. I will. I'll fight for him. I love him and I refuse to give up without putting forth some effort."

"Good, "Raven said as she pulled him up out of his chair and brushed him off dramatically. Charles couldn't help but chuckle at her fussiness.

"Alright, now go." Raven said, pushing him on the back to punctuate her forcefulness.

Charles felt frozen where he stood, his insides suddenly felt very constricted.

"Now..?" He gulped.

"Yes. You can do this, Charles. I know you can, you owe it to yourself to try and be happy with him."

Charles nodded. She was right, there was a reason he never wanted to let go of Erik in the first place. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he wanted to try to be with him and he wasn't going to let his fear or overwhelming thoughts hold him back any longer.

"Well, wish me luck." He said and, turning on his heel, strode out of the room with newfound confidence.

"Luck." Raven uttered to herself, proudly watching her brother walking away to seize one of his dreams.

**Author's Note**: Alright, well, that's it so far. Not too far into the angst yet, but believe me, it's coming. I truly hope you like this, as r'n r is much appreciated.


	2. Feeling things you shouldn't feel

**Author's Note: **I'm honestly so excited to be writing Charik again, because I'm a nerd like that. Yes, sexy male/male mutant love makes me happy. Plus, Charik is too damn hot to keep cold. So, without any further comments by me, here's chapter two. Forewarning: This is where things start to get a bit sad and angsty. Bear with me and enjoy please!

Charles was practically gnawing his lip away to mere nothingness; he paced about his room in rapid circles, doing countless laps as his mind seemed to be racing in every direction. He knew what he had to do, but how the _hell_ was he going to manage to do it? He'd run into Erik -literally- on his way up the stairs and, caught completely off guard and so ready to confess to Erik, meant to spit it out spasmodically, half-prepared to run should he make an utter fool of himself. However, when Charles went to open his mouth, all that managed to come out was an awkward, practically inaudible ghost of a sound. He was almost certain that, at that point, Erik either thought he was a lunatic or a total buffoon and thus, Charles zipped in the direction of his room and hadn't left since.

"_Hmmm," _Charles mentally hummed to himself, _"maybe I could just walk up to him, tell him that I love him uncontrollably and don't care who knows it, and just plant a passionate kiss on him…"_

No, no that wouldn't do at all. That was far too much like a dumb romance movie for Charles' liking. Besides, it'd probably scare the living hell out of Erik…

"_I could always corner him when I'm sure we're alone, push him against a far wall, look him deep in the eyes, and refuse to let him go until I've poured my heart out…"_

No, that was also far too cliché. He'd just have to find a way to be sincere while simultaneously keeping his cool…

A sudden knock on Charles' door made him jump about three feet. Startled, he took in a deep breath.

"Y-Yes…?" He hoped to God it was Raven, the only one who would understand that state of utter confusion that he was in.

"_Please let it be Raven, pleaseeee…"_

"Charles," Came Erik's voice from the other side of the door, "are you alright?"

Charles felt his heart leap into his throat. He was going to have a repeat performance of not being able to utter a coherent sentence and, once again, make a total idiot out of himself. Somehow, by some miracle, he was actually able to force words out of his mouth.

"Yes, I'm fine, Erik. You can…you can come in." He half-croaked. This is was it, this was his moment. It was about high time he told Erik so that they could both potentially move on with their lives, for better or worse…

The door swung open and Erik walked in with his usual, luscious charisma. And suddenly, Charles felt like his mind has been wiped clean of any and all thoughts prior to watching Erik walk in the room. He just stared, awed, taking in the glorious sight of his best friend. He suddenly felt unusually lightheaded.

"You seemed a tad…flustered back there." Erik muttered with a slight raise to his eyebrow.

Charles, forcibly awaking from his trance, cleared his throat.

"Well, to be honest, my friend, there is something bothering me…" As Charles looked into the beautiful, dark eyes of his friend, he suddenly felt invincible. He could do this.

Erik merely gave a nod, ushering him to go on.

Charles exhaled, "This…is not an easy thing to say, especially given that you're my best friend. However, for the sake of my sanity, I think it ought to be said. Erik, I…I'm in love with you.-He swore he'd heard Erik in a sharp breath at that moment- It started out as a miniscule attraction. I thought, perhaps, that I'd be able to get over it but it seems that it only blossomed further. I'm sorry if this makes things awkward, my friend, but I simply had to get it off of my chest. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone before and it has both inspired and plagued me for quite some time."

He clenched his fists so tightly, he felt his fingernails digging little crescent moon shapes into his palms. When he finally gathered the courage to look at Erik after what felt like a few centuries of silence, his heart completely sank. Erik looked as though Charles had slapped him clear across the face.

"Erik…?"

"Oh, Charles…" Erik sighed, raking a hand through his hair.

Charles really, truly loathed the way his friend had just uttered his name in such deep disappointment.

"Have I offended you?" Charles did his best to prevent his voice from shaking.

Erik shook his head, "No, but you've certainly made things more complicated. Charles, I love you as well."

Charles felt his eyes widen with slight delight, yet he still could not ignore the guilt-ridden look on Erik's face. What in the world was the matter with him?

"Erik, how is that a problem? We love each other, isn't that supposed to be a wonderful thing?"

"Not when I'm involved it isn't." Erik said flatly, causing even more bewilderment and a tinge of anger to bubble up inside Charles.

Before Charles could even open his mouth to protest, Erik continued.

"Charles, we just can't be together."

Now it was Charles' turn to both look and feel as though he'd just been physically abused.

"Erik, w-why not? What's so wrong about it? If you love me and I love you, shouldn't that be reason enough to try and be happy together? Unless there's someone else…" Charles murmured the last thought as if he had a bad taste in his mouth.

"Charles, don't be foolish. There's no one else in the entire world for me but you, and that's the problem. It's _me_ who isn't good enough for _you_." At the shocked and hurt expression on Charles' face he said, "Let me continue. I'm broken, Charles. There's so much about me that is hidden beneath anguish, anger, pain…I'm a mess deep down, my friend. And while I know that there is no one else that I could ever want besides you, I know that there can be another for you. There's someone who can make you happier than I could ever hope to."

Charles felt his lower lip tremble, he shook his head but Erik seemed to ignore him and continue on.

"I know that if you and I were to be together, I wouldn't be able to give you everything you need-no, deserve in a lover and, being the type of man you are, you would soon grow very tired of me but you wouldn't do anything about it."

Charles' head snapped up, that was absolutely preposterous!

"Eventually, I'd have to choose between letting you go or watch you suffer on a daily basis being with me. I know that I'd exhaust, frustrate, and hurt you, Charles. And I'm sorry, but I just can't let myself ruin the best relationship I've ever had." There was something so robotic, so stoic about the way he said this that it made Charles feel sick. How could Erik say such things?

"Erik, it doesn't have to be that way! It _won't_ be that way! I am fully aware that you harbor much grief and pain, but we can get past all of that. I want to help you, Erik." Charles was sure that he felt his crystalline eyes fill up with tears.

"Charles, I don't want it to be your job to fix me." Erik replied, coldness growing ever chillier in his gaze.

"I don't want to fix you, I want to love you! C'mon, Erik, haven't you ever yearned greatly for something and just let yourself have it?" He felt pathetic, he was practically at the point of begging.

Erik closed his eyes and exhaled.

"Charles, I'm sorry. I love you, but you aren't mine. You're not meant for me." He moved forward and kissed the other man's forehead, feeling as though thirty needles pierced his heart as he saw trails of tears running from Charles' blue eyes.

"Erik…" Charles practically whispered.

Erik turned on his heel and strode out of the room, careful to keep his back to Charles, should he potentially see the tears that were pricking the corners of his own eyes.

Charles watched Erik leave feeling like a giant hole had formed in his chest where his heart had used to be. Why was Erik so cautious and reluctant? If he really, truly loved Charles, why couldn't he just give him the chance to be with him…?

Charles was still clenching his fists, his knuckles now turning white. Erik was afraid that he wasn't good enough for him…and perhaps, given that he'd lost everything he'd ever loved at one point in his life, maybe he was afraid to risking potential heartbreak again…

Poor Erik. Charles had been too busy feeling shocked and agitated to really consider what the man had been trying to portray. Erik had been just as frightened as Charles, but for different reasons. However, there was one thing that Erik had gotten completely wrong: Charles didn't want to be with any man if it wasn't Erik. That much felt certain to him. He wasn't going to try to find anyone else because he wasn't going to give up on Erik so easily.

Then the words that Raven had told him were ringing in his head; it was as if Raven would know what the outcome of Charles' confession would lead to beforehand. She was right; if he was going to be truly happy with Erik, he was going to have to fight for it. He knew that it was what the both of them wanted and that they would only be truly happy if Charles was willing to persevere.

He wiped a couple of stray tears from his eyes and instead tried to focus on the burning motivation that was welling up inside of him.

"_I love you more than anything and I refuse to go down without a fight. Erik Lensherr, you're as good as mine…"_

**Author's Note: **Well, that's all for now. I know, I know, that was pretty thick just now but I'm a firm believer in happy endings. Hintity hint hint. I hope you enjoyed and I promise more soon!


	3. Face what's wrong or right

**Author's Note: **Well, it seems as though we have reached the beginning of the end, I'm planning to make one more chapter after this one. Hopefully you've enjoyed it up until this time and will like it once I wrap it up. Once again, you're all awesome! Oh, and do keep in mind that I quote the film a bit at first, do forgive me for quotes that aren't 100% accurate.

"_Now this is what we'll do. I count to three…"_

No, not again. He couldn't be back here.

"…_and you're going to move the coin."_

It couldn't be, he'd escaped all of this…

And yet, there was Shaw, grinning despicably at Erik from behind his desk, his hands gripping a gun. Erik felt a large lump form in his throat; he could barely process what was going on, yet he knew this scenario all too well. However, he was no longer the pale, lithe little boy; he was a full-grown adult. Yet he was still frozen in place and shaking as though he were still a frightened child.

"_Do you understand?" _

Ignoring his mental anguish, Erik nodded. It was just a coin; he was no longer the child who had no grasp on his powers. He could do this no problem. All it took was the right amount of concentration.

When he heard the sounds of struggling behind him, however, all his concentration was lost. Erik turned his head enough to see that Charles was standing in the place where he knew his mother should have been, struggling against the hold of two Nazi soldiers. Erik suddenly felt as tough his lungs filled up with ice.

"_One."_

"Charles, what are you doing here?"

Those beautiful, intense blue eyes he adored so much looked up at him with determination.

"You can do it, my friend."

"_Two."_

Suddenly, Erik drew back to the coin on the desk. He had to move it, he _had_ to. He couldn't let them take Charles away, they couldn't have him too. Why the fuck wouldn't this damn coin move?

Try as he may, the coin refused to move. His hands writhing and outstretched, Erik pleaded for it to move while simultaneously looking back at Charles.

Charles nodded assuredly with giving him a warm smile.

Before he knew it, the word passed Shaw's lips.

"_Three."_

The last thing Erik could recall was hearing the sound of a gunshot accompanied by the sound of a body slumping to the floor and he let out and earsplitting scream.

Erik wrenched forward in bed, his body covered in beads of sweat. He was breathing like he'd just run a relay. When he finally came to the realization that it had all been a dream and that he truly wasn't back in the concentration camp, he brought his hands up to his face and massaged his eyelids.

He pulled the covers off of his body, turned, and his feet came in contact with the cold floor. He sauntered downstairs into the kitchen, yearning for a glass of water just to have some sort of weight in his body. He hadn't felt so lightheaded and nauseous for quite some time.

As he rounded a corner and turned into the kitchen, he nearly jumped ten feet in the air at the sight of Raven, bathed entirely in moonlight, standing there with a smile on her face. She took immediate notice of his ashen face even in the vast darkness.

"What's wrong with you?"

Erik merely grunted and pushed past her, grabbing a glass out of the cabinet and holding it under the faucet.

Raven still wasn't put off.

"What's been with you lately? You're brooding more than usual and Charles is hardly around you anymore…"

Erik tilted the glass up to his mouth, relishing the feel of the cool liquid sliding down his throat. He gulped it down hungrily and looked back at Raven, who had been waiting patiently for his response.

"Charles seems a bit distracted lately." He said with little inflection as he could.

"Well, of course he is. But you and I both know why that is, don't we, Erik?"

His eyebrows knitted together in growing agitation. Sometimes he really wanted nothing more than to shake Raven violently.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't try to act like Charles didn't tell you how he feels. I know he told you and I know that you broke his heart. You wouldn't even give him a chance."

Erik could feel his blood simmering, "You can't begin to understand."

"Really? As if I _can't_ see the way you're making my brother suffer? As if you can't notice a hint of melancholy in his eyes whenever he looks at you? As if you don't actually love him, yet you're just too damn scared to do anything about it?"

It took every ounce of his self-control not to lunge at her. How dare she act like she knew him? She had no fucking idea…

"Keep out of this. Leave. It. Be." He muttered through gripped teeth.

"You're afraid of your own feelings." She stated matter-of-factly, folding her arms across her chest as though she'd just settled the matter.

Erik stopped to consider this for a moment, perhaps she was right. He was literally afraid of being with Charles…

"Whatever you do, please just at least talk to Charles. Settle this thing once and for all so the two of you can stop being so miserable all the time. But, in all honesty Erik, would you really be _happy_ if you saw Charles with another man? Just think about it…" And with that, she strode out of the kitchen never once looking back.

Erik stared after her then began to picture what he would truly be feeling if Charles moved on. He imagined a handsome man with soft features and a kind face holding Charles, kissing him, running his hands through those beautiful locks of chestnut hair, telling Charles that he belonged to him…

He then realized that his hold on the empty glass in his hand was so firm, it shattered slightly in his hand. That horrid, clenching nausea had once again set in his stomach. He shook his hand free of any stray shards and threw the glass away.

"…No, Raven. I certainly wouldn't be happy if Charles was with another man. Which is precisely why you said that, wasn't it? You're more cunning and manipulative than most give you credit for…" And with that, he left the empty kitchen and made his way to Charles' room.

**Author's Note: **I love making Raven the voice of reason. It makes me so very happy that she's playing matchmaker for her brother. I'm hoping this chapter wasn't too terribly bland, I promise there's a happy ending on its way.


	4. I don't have to be afraid

**Author's Note: **I appreciate all the nice reviews and feedback up until this point! If I've pleased at least one person with this fic, I feel accomplished. Charik forever!

Erik gripped the doorknob and exhaled simultaneously. This wasn't going to be easy. Also, given that it was the middle of the night, this wasn't necessarily the perfect timing.

As he pushed the door open, he was surprised to see that Charles wasn't sleeping, but sitting at his desk that was literally flooded in papers, a single lamp the only source of light in the entire room. Charles looked up upon hearing the sound of the door opening.

"Erik?"

"Charles, I need to talk to you." He said as stoically as he could, despite the fact that his heart was beating so rapidly against his ribcage, he thought it might burst.

Charles removed himself from his work and walked over to Erik, gesturing for him to sit down upon Charles' bad adjacent to him. Erik silently understood and sat down beside Charles.

"What's troubling you, my friend?" There was something so distant in the way Charles uttered the word "friend". Erik also could help but notice he seemed a bit grayer than his usual self. Guilt sank down into the pit of his stomach as if he'd swallowed a brick.

Charles offered a polite smile, "Well?"

Erik sighed, "Your sister has me pegged pretty well, as much as I hate to admit it."

Charles merely raised an eyebrow in puzzlement.

"I'm afraid of my own feelings, Charles. The feelings I have for you. I've never been so passionate about something in my whole life. You move me, Charles. I greatly admire the way you see the good and the potential in even the darkest of people. I love the way you've brought together a group of people who all considered themselves to be alone and offered them a home, gave them a family. I love the way you light up when you talk about mutations, the way you smile when someone's had a breakthrough with their powers…all of it. I love everything about you, Charles Xavier. You are impeccably beautiful. And yet, that is also what terrifies me so greatly."

Charles looked as though he'd magically come to life. His crystalline blue eyes were now alight, his smile grew warmer, his cheeks now had a slight blush to them. He seemed to be radiating. Yet, he was deeply considering Erik's words. He was almost certain that he knew what was coming next, he'd been thinking about it for days, but he decided that it was best to let Erik go on and open up to him.

"It terrifies me because, though I know you're beautiful, I realize I'm not the only one who thinks so. I've been at the point where I've lost everything I've ever held dear, it's the reason that I'm so cold and secluded from the rest of the world. But you, Charles Xavier, you broke through my shell. You've stirred feelings in me that I've thought to be long since dead. You are the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me…"

Charles didn't have to be a mind-reader to know where this was going. He bit his lip to prevent himself from choking up a sob that was welling up in his throat. The way Erik had talked about him was so loving, so beautiful…it truly touched him. All he wanted to do was tell him that nothing could hurt him anymore, that he'd love and protect him…

"Which is why I know that I'm not strong enough."

"Not strong enough?" Charles was playing into it a bit.

"I'm not strong enough to lose you. I wouldn't care if I had a damn thing in this world if it meant I could have you."

Charles nodded, "Erik, why exactly are you telling me this? Is it because…"

Erik cut in like he'd so hoped he would, "I want you, Charles. I can't let my fear of what happen ruin my chances with the best thing in my life. I'm tired of wallowing by myself and I know that it'd kill me if I never gave us a chance and you found someone else. Please, Charles, please forgive me. I've been acting like a fool."

Charles' heart literally did a back flip. He lunged forward and brought Erik into a rushed, slightly awkward kiss. Erik tensed at first from the spasmodic action, but gave into the kiss nonetheless.

Charles pulled away suddenly, "I love you, Erik Lensherr. And you don't ever have to worry about losing me. I'll love you until the day I stop breathing…and perhaps even longer."

Erik smiled. He pulled Charles against him, stroking the man's back in circles. Charles rested his head on the other man's shoulder.

"I want you to be mine, Charles. Forever." Erik whispered, his hot breath against the shell on Charles' ear causing him to gasp heatedly.

"Then take me, Erik. Make me yours." Charles wanted this so badly from the moment he saw the love flashing in Erik's eyes when he spoke of him. He barely had time to take in another breath before he was flipped over, his front side now pinned down against the mattress. It was when he felt Erik's hips grinding deliciously against him that he thought he might erupt right then and there. He grunted into the sheets.

Erik smirked; after removing Charles' pesky shirt, he placed a trail of fluttery kisses down the length of his back. His erection was pressing hard into Charles and, in turn, Charles could feel himself hardening. Erik locked his mouth upon Charles', their tongues engaging in a heated battle before he allowed Erik to explore his mouth freely. When Erik broke free, he found himself panting slightly. He looked down at Charles with a hint of uncertainty.

Charles beamed up at him, "Don't be afraid of hurting me. I want this, Erik. I'm all yours."

"All mine." Erik mused aloud. God, how he loved the sound of that.

He practically tore off the remainder of Charles' clothing, removing his in the process and casting them, uncaring, on the floor. Now nothing was concealing his prize that was the beautiful, lithe body below him. His hand fumbled with Charles' member, rubbing it gently and tugging.

Charles was whimpering, "Oh-oh _God_, Erik. Please…please…"

There was something so sensual about the way Charles moaned his name, Erik didn't want to stop. A moan resonated in the back of his throat from the very sound of it. However, seeing that Charles looked as though he was in sweet agony, he decided to stop toying with him. He kissed Charles' ear, muttered a soft "I love you", and then slowly pulled into Charles.

Charles gripped the covers tightly from the sudden pressure. However, when Erik began to thrust in and out slowly, he thought as though he was going to combust.

"Ah-aah, Erik. Please, Erik…faster." He grunted bucking himself upward.

Erik complied and began to thrust deeper and faster, moaning louder as he did so. Finally, he was able to reach that _sweet _spot. Sweat running down his forehead and a fire bubbling up in his stomach, he knew that he was about to climax and that Charles wasn't too far away. Erik pushed with all his might, his moans of pleasure meshing with Charles' as he came inside Charles. Charles released his own hot seed, covering the length of Erik's lower half.

Exhausted, Erik rolled off of Charles. He pulled Charles over to him and yanked the covers over their naked, sweat-covered bodies in one swift movement.

Charles, panting smiled radiantly at Erik. "I love you."

Erik stroked Charles' cheek with as much tenderness and love as he could muster. If nothing else, this moment was the most beautiful, sincere thing he'd ever done. And now Charles Xavier, the love of his life, was his and his alone.

"And I love you, my Charles."

-Epilogue, a few months afterwards

Charles was leaning nonchalantly against the kitchen counter, sipping a mug of coffee contently when Raven walked in. She met eyes with him and smiled.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning. Another good night with Erik, I take it?"

Charles blushed and choked mid-sip on his coffee. He still wasn't used to not only having a lover, but living with a group of teenagers who were all aware of his relationship.

"Honestly, Raven, are you ever going to get off my back about him?" He chuckled.

She raised her eyebrows, "Maybe if you stopped spending so much time _on_ said back…"

Charles turned deep scarlet, absolutely mortified.

"Irregardless, I'm still very happy for the two of you." She'd never seen her brother so happy since she'd known him.

Charles grinned. "Someday, Raven, I really need to thank you. He and I may have never gotten together if you hadn't muddled and pushed us both."

"Well, you know, you could do it right now."

"…Maybe once the sex jokes stop."

"I never heard you deny a word of it, Charles Xavier."

**The End**

**Author's Note: **There it is! I hope you all liked it. I know the sex scene could have been a bit better, but I'm pretty happy with how this turned out.


End file.
